This invention relates to multiple-product merchandising machines of the type which dispense different kinds and sizes from a drum mounted within a cabinet, and more particularly to a cooling system for such a machine.
One type of multiple product merchandising machine presently in use comprises a generally rectangular cabinet having a plurality of vertical walls and a rotatable drum mounted within the cabinet. The drum has a plurality of shelves spaced along its axis, and these shelf are divided by partitions into a plurality of compartments. The machine includes means for rotating the drum, and means for vending product from the compartments. Reference may be had to the inventor's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/112,475 filed Oct. 26, 1987, (incorporated herein by reference) for a more complete description of such a machine. This type of machine is suitable for vending a wide variety of products. However, in order to be suitable for vending many food products, it is desirable to provide some means for cooling the products stored in the compartments.